Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer VS Levy
by Autumn Stirling
Summary: Gajeel finds himself fighting along side Levy against a trio a shadow monsters. With the monsters defeated by his Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer side, will his demonic mind control him? Will he hurt Levy again?
1. Intro

"Keep up shrimp!" Gajeel yelled over his shoulder as he walked through the forest. He and Levy picked a short job in the woods for 5,000 jewels while Panther Lily was sick. The mission was to bring two bags of seeds to a near by village, but Levy was whining louder than usual.  
>"I'm sorry Gajeel! This bag is just really heavy." Levy responded and shifted the sack in her arms into a comfortable position. Levy had insisted that she should help carry the luggage as well, but Gajeel had his doubts. When they arrived at the village, Gajeel told Levy to stay outside as he walked into the leaders hut. The hut was small and dusty, but allowed him enough room to set the bags in front of the meditating leader.<br>"Seeds are here." He growled with annoyance. The villages leader woke up and bowed in apology. When the short man looked up and saw the giant Dragon Slayer he pointed towards the door and told him where the bags were to be placed. Gajeel growled and grabbed the bags, then walked outside towards the shed. When Gajeel threw the bags inside of the shed he looked over his shoulder in search of Levy.  
>"Boo!" Levy poked her head out from the side of the shed and tried to scare Gajeel.<br>"You can't scare me that easily shrimp." He rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go set up a tent. It's becoming night."  
>"HEY! Put me down!" she squealed and pounded her fists against Gajeel's back. He only chuckled and jogged towards an open field of grass. Levy was set down in the grass as Gajeel set up their tents. The tents were put up just as the sun started to set.<br>"The sunset is so pretty." Levy smiled and cuddled up in her sleeping bag.  
>"Yeah yeah. It's just the sun." Gajeel replied indifferently as he too crawled into his sleeping bag.<br>"Good night Gajeel!" Levy whispered loudly.  
>"Good night shrimp." Gajeel replied and layed down on his back to rest.<br>Little did they know, that night would not be good at all.


	2. The Shadows

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed when she saw the trio of monsters approaching the field. The monsters were in the form of bears, but were entirely black with shadows emitting from their fur. Red eyes stared at Levy as she ran towards Gajeel's tent, shouting and screaming like a madwoman.  
>The short mage unzipped the Dragon Slayer's tent and shook him until he was awake.<br>"What is it!" Gajeel growled when he was rudely awakened.  
>"Bears, big ones! They are approaching the field!" Levy replied with fear.<br>"I'll go beat 'em up!" He laughed and crawled out of his tent. Gajeel caught sight of the monsters and turned back to Levy. "Those are shadow bears, not just the regular bear shrimp!"  
>"Just go beat them up will you!?" Levy argued loudly. "Do whatever it takes!"<br>"Fine, but I'm going all out on these beasts." Gajeel cracked his knuckles and walked towards the bears.  
>"Stop being cocky and focus on the bears." She sighed.<br>Levy sat down in the grass and watched the fight, knowing she couldn't help him, not after last time. The shadow bears had been winning this fight surprisingly. If it was one bear Gajeel would have won by now, but there were three. It seemed that the monsters grew more powerful at night, which was why they attacked after sunset. A sleepy Gajeel against these powerful bears was not a very fair fight. Eventually one bear shrunk into the shadows and appeared behind Gajeel. He wasn't prepared for the sudden attack and was knocked into the grass. Levy looked at the bears and decided it was time to give Gajeel a helpful hint.  
>"Gajeel!" She yelled to him.<br>"What is it shrimp?" He growled in annoyance.  
>"Eat one! Like you said, they are <em>shadow<em> bears." Levy hinted.  
>"Oh yeah!" Gajeel stood up and ate one of the giant bears. He now was transforming into his Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer mode with a smug grin on his face. Gajeel finished off the remaining bears and walked back to Levy, panting with exhaustion. In a flash the bears disappeared and formed into a smaller shadow in the grass. It slithered it's way towards Gajeel and absorbed itself into him. Gajeel was just about to return to his normal state when the shadow had gotten a grip on his heart and began to turn it black.<br>"Ahh!" He screamed in pain then fell on his knees. Levy ran to his aid and tried to sooth him. Gajeel stopped screaming and stood up with a grin on his face.  
>"G-Gajeel, are you ok? Why aren't you changing back?" Levy asked worriedly and stood next to him. She brushed the dirt of off her dress and looked up at Gajeel. She froze in fear at his expression. He looked at her with an evil grin and grabbed her shoulder, making her shiver at his cold iron touch.<br>"Gihi." He laughed and threw her over his shoulder.  
>"Ahh! Gajeel what are you doing?! Put me down!" Levy screamed and pounded her fists against his back .<br>"Never." Gajeel growled and threw her into her tent. Levy squealed and crawled into the back of her tent. "What's happened to him?" She thought to herself with panic.


	3. Levy!

"G-Gajeel! What's happened to you?!" Levy asked fearfully as he crawled into the tent slowly. Gajeel was acting, well, evil! Levy thought. Gajeel's hand got a hold on her knee, the action made Levy flinch and move away from the approaching wizard.  
>"Leeevy..." Gajeel chanted as he got closer. Levy's shudder made the new Gajeel grin and soon he was right in front of her.<br>"Eh...?" She managed to mutter through shaky breaths as Gajeel's white eyes stared into hers.  
>"What's wrong Levy? Cat got your tongue?" Gajeel smirked. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her head close to his.<br>"You...who are you?" She asked him. Levy tried to look away from Gajeel, but his hand kept her head in place. The tent was small and didn't allow her to have any room for escape. Though Levy wanted Gajeel to love her, this wasn't what she wanted. Her heart was pounding with fear, passion, and adrenaline. Mixed feelings flooded her head. Why is he doing this? He said my name... But he isn't the Gajeel I know!  
>"I'm Gajeel, you can't see that? Or is it because your love for me is clouding your vision?" Gajeel whispered into her ear. He pushed her onto her sleeping bag, causing Levy to gasp and kick his gut.<br>"Gajeel wouldn't do this!" She argued with him and put her hands on his chest to push him away. The act had no effect on the large Dragon Slayer, except for a small chuckle to escape his lips. Her instincts kicking in, Levy tried to create a spell, but failed to do so. Levy's magic had been quickly drained when she touched him. Suddenly, her entire body felt weak, so she layed down on the sleeping bag.  
>"Giving up so easily?" Gajeel murmured near her ear. "I thought you were much stronger than that."<br>"I-I'm not...giving up." Levy managed to say. Her vision started to blur and drowsiness made it harder for her to stay awake.  
>"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly.<br>Just as Levy closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness, the new Gajeel gave her a kiss.


	4. Surprise

The new Gajeel brought Levy to a tree away from their camp and grabbed some vines. He tied her to the tree and smirked, Too easy... Gajeel thought to himself. It was true he had changed, but it wasn't his fault. The remains of the bears were controlling his lustful desires until morning. No one except himself knew he loved Levy until now, but now his puppeteers were using his love to hurt his friend. His mind corrupted with desire, Gajeel had forgotten his true nature and had taken advantage of her.

"Levy..." Gajeel said softly and put his hands on her face. Levy slowly woke up with a groan of discomfort and stared at Gajeel with startled eyes. She struggled to loosen the vines, but Gajeel caught her trying to escape and pressed his head against hers to distract her.  
>"Levy, please don't be difficult. I wouldn't want to use aggressiveness to make you love me, but I know you already do." Levy shivered at Gajeel's warning.<br>"This...isn't what I...mmph!" Levy started, but was interrupted by a kiss from Gajeel. When he pulled back from their kiss, Gajeel chuckled at Levy's shocked expression. Gajeel brushed his lips against her neck and sighed in happiness. "I love you Levy."  
>"S-Stop Gajeel! Please!" Levy whimpered in fear. "You shouldn't act this way, you would <em>never<em> act this way!" She squirmed under his touch.  
>"You leave me no choice." Gajeel growled with irritation and held Levy's head tightly, making her stare into his white eyes. Levy's eyes held nothing but fear and sadness as she watched Gajeel's shirt disappear into the shadows. His iron hands were hurting her head so she winced in pain and grimaced. Gajeel tilted his head and grinned evilly. "Gihi."<br>Tension surrounded the two wizards, Levy closed her eyes and shivered. Gajeel's cold iron touch sent shivers down her spine in more ways than one. She wanted to be free of his gaze, but wanted it at the same time. This time Levy sighed softly and realized the iron hands had been removed. She opened her eyes and gasped. Gajeel was gone.


	5. Run For The Sun

While Levy was frozen in confusion by his disappearance, Gajeel slipped into the shadows. He slithered his way up the tree she was tied to and settled his shadow-like form near her head. Gajeel caressed her cheek with his wispy hand. Levy shook in fear as she felt his breath reach her ear.  
>"Why are you shivering?" Gajeel hissed "Levy, you will be mine until the sun rises, no matter what happens. Shivering? That won't help you. Crying? That won't help either. Begging for mercy? That, I would like."<br>"If that's what you want, you won't get it!" Levy said angrily. "Never!"  
>"I think that's a lie Levy. I know you well enough to know that isn't the truth. You want to be mine." Gajeel said possessively. He let shadows hold her head towards him. Gajeel let his face appear through the black mist, letting Levy see the desire in his eyes.<br>"Don't look at me like that." Levy said as a chill leapt up her spine. Gajeel pressed his head against hers and scowled.  
>"Say my name." He growled.<br>"No!"  
>"Say it." Gajeel painfully gripped her shoulders, making her squeak.<br>"G-Gajeel stop!" Levy squeaked in pain. Gajeel smiled in satisfaction at his name. He let go of her shoulders, leaving red marks on her skin.  
>"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He licked his lips. Levy's hateful expression shook Gajeel to his core. Even his puppeteers knew that Levy had never showed this side of her anger to Gajeel before. Her piercing gaze hit him like arrows. The only problem was, the arrows filled his heart with a sense of competition.<br>"You... are... not... in love." Levy sneered at him with disgust. "I've read many stories about love. this is not love. All you're after is attention!" Levy's sudden change in mood was so large that she surprised even herself. Even so, she knew every word was true. With the words she gave him to ponder, she knew he would be shocked, but that wasn't the case.  
>"You know Levy, there is only an hour left for me to have you entertain me like you have. So let's play a little game shall we? A nice game of tag sounds fun doesn't it?" He said with a small hint of sarcasm and motivation. "And we can start..." Levy let her eyes widen from their anger-filled glare. "... now!" Gajeel laughed with evil intentions. Levy was released from the grip of the vines that had held her. In the blink of an eye she was racing towards the camp in search of safety. In her head she knew, nowhere was safe now.<p> 


End file.
